Don't believe every legend
by jennaravenrose
Summary: AU Amazing how such a small change can alter the course of an entire galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't believe everything you see

Author: jennaravenrose

Rating: teen to mature

Summary:Star wars Au

Samantha was waiting for her date. Her parents had agreed to let her go out with Josh tonight. Provided she stuck to curfew and got up on time for school tomorrow night. She had already met their price at last Thursday's track meet. All they had asked was that she placed and she had. Fourth place was still placing so they agreed on a technicality, but they had agreed. Josh was running late like always. Her father called him a slacker and punk. Saying he would never amount to anything more than his current fast food job. Her dad would have laughed at his dreams of being a famous rock musician. He probably would disown her if he knew she wrote most of his music.

Her parents thought they were going to see a movie. Josh had already seen the flick they were supposed to go see, just so he could answer the parental quiz at the end of the date. In reality they were going to have a picnic under the stars .Sam had decided that tonight was the night for her a josh to go all the way. They had been dating for almost six weeks already.

He pulled up to the house in his 69' charger and honked. Sam ran for the car giving a short wave to her mom. Who was looking out the window at her. She climbed into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt as Josh pulled away from the curb. "So how did it go with the parentals?" said Josh "fine they bought the movie bit hook line and sinker" said Sam "bitch'in'" said Josh. "So did you write anything for those riffs I gave you?" asked Josh "yeah I got the chorus down but I'm still working on the rest, give um to you at school" said Sam

They swung through a drive thru for the food and headed for inspiration point. They parked at its far end behind some dense trees and bushes. Josh dug into the bag and handed her a burger. "Um yum just like homemade" she said sarcastically. "Your mom wraps your meals in paper?" said Josh dumbly. She rolled her eyes Josh had never been the sharpest tool in the shed. In fact most of the school wondered why the schools track star was dating the weirdo loser boy with the D average.

For Sam it was easy to answer, one he had killer abs and two he listened to her. She could be herself around him, something the other dumb jocks never could get. She finished her burger and tossed the wrapper on the floorboard. "Um that was good but I'm still hungry" she said. Josh looked in the bag "sorry babe ate the last one" said Josh Sam rolled her eyes didn't he get it?

She scooted closer and rubbed her hand up his chest "that's not what I'm hungry for" she murmured. Josh swallowed the last bite of his burger with an audible gulp. His eyes were riveted on his girlfriend's hand. Which was slowly sliding down to his lap. He leaned forward and started kissing her. From there it became all hot and heavy petting. Until they couldn't handle being fully clothed anymore. Sam slid her short skirt up as she sat on his lap.

Josh was rapidly unbuckling his pants when she handed him a small package. "Better safe than sorry" she murmured. While he slid it on she finished undoing her top.. A few moments latter she was bouncing up and down on his lap trying not to hit her rump on his steering wheel. He had his head thrown back and was moaning when she saw it. A shooting star streaked across the sky just as she reached climax. Her mind at first dismissed it in favor of more pleasurable emotions.

That didn't stop it from popping into her mind while she was straitening her clothes. "I think I saw a falling star while we were into it" said Sam "wow I was that good?" said Josh. He sounded dazed and happy. She play smacked his arm. "No silly like it was a meteor or something" said Sam "yeah but I was good right" said josh she sighed "yes you were great" said Sam. Sam put her hand on the car door latch "hey where are you going?" said Josh "to check it out ain't you even a bit curious?" said Sam

"Curious about what?" said Josh dumbly "dur the meteor" said Sam josh frowned "why are you?" said josh

"Yes that's why I want to go check it out," said Sam in an exasperated tone. Sometimes josh was so dense it was irritating. "Aw do we have to?" said Josh Sam smiled at him with a sultry pout "I'll make it worth your wile" said Sam Josh climbed out of the car after her "is that a promise?" said josh. Sam smirked and smoothed down her skirt.

She walked into the woods without saying another word. She knew Josh would follow her. She had grabbed her jean jacket as she got out of the car and was shrugging it on as she walked. "Are you sure it came down in this area?" said Josh. Sam looked back at him she could barely see the cars outline in this light. "Yeah I think it's just over there," said Sam. She started walking in the direction she saw some light in. it looked like a couple of bushes were burning up ahead of her.

"Sam c'mon its getting late and I promised your dad I'd have you back by ten" said Josh Sam ignored him and kept walking, it felt as if something were drawing her to the lights up ahead. Josh swore and followed her; he almost tripped and fell down the small hill she had just crested. There in the center of a clearing was a crater ringed on several sides with burning vegetation. Sam was kneeling on the craters edge when he approached "what the heck is it?" said josh. Sam had a stick in her hand and was poking at a small metal cylinder in the crater.

"I don't know" said Sam she poked it again "what are you doing?" asked Josh "seeing if its hot, silly" said Sam "how will a stick tell you if its hot?" said Josh "well if it catches on fire I know its still too hot to touch" said Sam "why what are you going to do if its not hot?" said Josh "oh I don't know keep it, maybe why?" said Sam "don't you think you should figure out what it is first?" said josh. She shrugged at the suggestion. "I don't know maybe you should just leave it alone; what if it belongs to the government?" said Josh "all the more reason not to leave it out here, it could fall into the wrong hands" said Sam

"Besides if it was government wouldn't it be marked?" said Sam "I don't know it still sounds like a bad idea, like something out of a horror flick" said Josh Sam rolled her eyes "oh please don't tell me you believe in monsters from outer space?" said Sam Josh rolled his eyes. He knew Sam was stubborn so he gave up on what to him was a pointless argument. Sam held her hand over the cylinder. There was no heat coming off it.

So Sam bent down a picked it up. "Whoa what are you doing?" said Josh in a panicked tone. "What does it look like I'm doing? I said I was taking it home" said Sam "damn it Sam are you trying to get yourself killed" said Josh "killed how it's a trash can" said Sam "yeah but it could be an alien trash can" said Josh in a knowing tone. Sam started laughing, "good gawd Josh you don't seriously believe all those old b flicks you watch?" said Sam

"Hey you can learn valuable life lessons from some of those," said Josh Sam set the cylinder on the craters edge and climbed out of it.

"Yeah like what, don't open your door to Zombies?" said Sam She picked up the cylinder it was surprisingly heavy for something the size of a wastebasket. "Exactly, that's useful isn't it?" said Josh Sam rolled her eyes and walked towards the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't believe ch 2

Sam put the cylinder in the back seat when they reached the car. Josh got in the car and started it up. He kept glancing at it like he expected it to attack him or something. "So what are you going to tell your parents it is?" said Josh

She shrugged "a stereo or something mom's clueless when it comes to technology of any sort" said Sam "what about your dad?" said Josh "oh he should be at work by now" said Sam. They were already to the end of the dirt road. Which opened onto the highway.

If they had looked back they would have seen another streak of light and the black clad figure that strode out of the woods. The figure walked to the crash site. The object he was after was gone. He turned towards the road in time to see Josh's car drive by on the highway. The black clad man assumed that the locals in that ground vehicle had the object, so he went towards another ground vehicle to give chase.

A couple of young locals were in the front seat of the vehicle engaged in what looked to the black clad figure to be mating. He had no time to wait for them to finish so he drew his saber. He leapt lightly onto the vehicles roof and stabbed downward right above the busy couple. The blade sank through the soft metal and right through both of them.

He leapt back off the vehicles top and opened the passenger side of the vehicle. The couple fell partially out so he grabbed them and helped them the rest of the way out. Then he climbed in and used the primitive keys in the ignition to start it and drove off after the two locals he had seen before.

A few second after he left another streak appeared in the sky. This time another figure emerged from the trees. This one was garbed in brown. He saw the remains of the young couple lying on the ground. One look confirmed their cause of death.

He saw another vehicle parked a few feet from the two bodies and carefully walked towards it. Voices and giggles could be heard in the trees a few feet from the deserted ground vehicle. The brown robed figure opened the vehicles door and started it up. He was pulling away and driving towards the road, when its owners came running after him. They were trying to dress and run at the same time. The brown clad young man laughed at them as he kept going.

He followed the vehicle his adversary had absconded with towards what looked like a town. He absently brushed his robe off his head and sandy blond hair spilled out. The thief wasn't much older than the couple he had stolen the ground vehicle from. The only difference was his clothing and the saber dangling at his side.

Sam's house

Josh dropped Sam off at nine forty five with the cylinder in her hands. She unlocked her door one handed and walked in. her mom was waiting up. "Right on time for once" said her mom. "What's that?" said her mom "stereo, got anything to munch on I'm hungry" said Sam

"have you been smoking weed?" said her mom. Sam frowned at her. "ah no we didn't stop for dinner" said Sam "no, but I was going to go to the store anyways what do you want?" said Mom "pizza, mini pizzas please, and Pepsi" said Sam "you'll never sleep if you have caffeine at this hour, I'll get you something decaffeinated" said mom

"Okay whatever, I'm going to go get ready for bed, see you when you get back" said Sam She grabbed the cylinder and headed up stairs. She threw open the door to her room in excitement. She sat the cylinder on the bed and shrugged off her jacket and slid her sandals off her feet. Then she pulled some sweats out of her drawer and a tank top. She set these on the bed and opened her nightstand drawer.

"Now lets see if you open," said Sam. She pulled out a screwdriver and fitted the tip into a small crack in the cylinder's casing. She pushed and then suddenly it popped open suddenly. Sam was so startled, she fell off her bed. She scrambled to her feet as the top rotated towards her. A lens inside focused on her and then it swiveled back around. The sides popped open and Sam stepped back as two legs appeared on its sides.

It rotated back to her and made a chirping noise. Sam backed up again and it chirped again. When it received no response from Sam, it rolled to the edge of her bed. It positioned one of its legs off the bed and the leg extended to the ground. It rolled forward on the single leg until its other leg came off the bed. The other leg extended also, then both legs lowered the small robot to the ground. It chirped again and rolled towards Sam. "ah shit!" she said and backed towards her desk. The thing kept coming, so she climbed onto her desk chair.

The robot stopped a few inches from her chair and chirped again. Then its head tilted back as though it were looking up at her and a weird blue light shot out of its lens. "Ah shit don't kill me!" said Sam It chirped at her in what sounded like an indignant tone to her and backed up. "Hey you understood me," said Sam

The young man in the brown robe was following the ground vehicle that his adversary had stolen. When his wrist unit beeped, the droid was contacting him. He read the coordinates on the screen and turned towards where they were. He had already lost the Sith in the other vehicle.

The Sith had temporarily lost track of the ground vehicle that the locals had been driving. When all of a sudden it turned right in front of him. Josh was listening to his stereo turned up way too loud and using his steering wheel as an impromptu set of drums. He was so into the song that he didn't notice the vehicle behind him, until it hit him. He promptly pulled over, because that's what his parents had taught him to do in an accident.

He was swearing and unbuckling his seat belt. "Man you better have full coverage, cause this is a classic" said Josh The other driver was already out of his vehicle. So Josh met him half way. He was ranting and raving so hard that he didn't look at the other man's face, until he was damn near on top of him.

"Do you hear me buddy you hit me?" said Josh. The man in the black robe promptly punched Josh in the solar plexus and Josh dropped to the ground. "what the heck did you..?" Josh started to ask, then he got a good look at the other driver.

The man had red skin with black tattoos all over it. His eyes were an amber color and Josh almost screamed like a girl. This man, no creature was a living nightmare and he was right in front of him.

"where's the droid?" said the man. Josh babbled and tried to crab walk backwards. The man stepped on his hand, Josh screamed, because he heard a cracking noise with the pain. "What the heck is a droid?" gibbered Josh "the small metal cylinder in the crater where is it?" said the man.

His voice was a dangerous purr. "I won't tell you Sam has it," said Josh, then he slapped his other hand over his mouth "and where is this Sam now?" said the creature.

"I don't know… her house she's at her house man!" said Josh. The man had taken a menacing step forward when he said he didn't know. "Where is her house?" said the man

"Its, its, its on west highland lane,house 223" said Josh, when the man grabbed his collar and shook him. "Please don't hurt her," Josh begged. The man frowned and turned his saber on; as he strode away he drove the blade backwards. Impaling the boy before returning to his ground vehicle to go find Sam.

Sam's house

The robot was rolling around her room scanning stuff randomly. Sam stayed on the chair and watched it. It scanned her computer system and the system came on all by itself. Sam watched wide-eyed as it went through all her files. Then stuff started being deleted.

"hey wait stop, what are you doing?" said Sam. It whistled at her and file icon popped up on her screen "that will never fit in there there's not enough room" said Sam

The thing chirped like it was saying "I know" then it started to go back to what it was doing. "No wait stop" said Sam She grabbed a blank rewritable CD off her desk and slid it into her burner "save it to this" said Sam

It chirped at her again then complied. It seemed to be uploading a huge file to the disk she hoped it would be big enough to hold it. The doorbell rang, and Sam, thinking it was only her mother, went downstairs to answer it.

The brown robed Jedi pulled up in front of the small dwelling. The droid's signal was coming from inside. He got out of the vehicle and approached its entrance. He would try negotiations first. Hopefully the natives were friendly and reasonable. He pushed the button on the side of the door. It didn't open but a bell sounded inside. He could hear footsteps approaching the door

Sam opened the door without thinking about it. On its other side was a teenager dressed like some sort of monk. "Yeah can I help you?" asked Sam. Perhaps he was going to a costume party and had the wrong house. "Yes actually you can, I believe you have something that belongs to me" said the young man. Sam eyed him up and down he didn't look like a government agent or a spy. So what the heck was he? "And that would be?" said Sam. He smiled at her and for some reason Sam felt nervous. "You know what it is," he said

Sam eyed him suspiciously, the guy was weird, cute but weird. "No really what is it?" said Sam The guy sighed "child I have no time for your games, now where is the droid?" said the man "first of all who do you think your calling a child, your like what two years older than me maybe?" said Sam

The man ignored her rant "the droid girl" said the man "the what?" said Sam "the small robotic being you retrieved from the crash site" said the man. Sam looked at him like he was insane and stepped back. She started to close her door,because this weirdo was scaring her.

He stopped it from closing and pushed his way into the house. "Get out of my house or I'm calling the cops," said Sam. He waved his hand in front of her "no you will not" he said.

She mimicked his move, "oh yes I will" Sam said ending the move with a snap of her fingers. The man looked shocked for a second, then he smiled at her. Sam grabbed the cordless handset from the hall table and dialed the nine, in nine one, one. He closed the distance and closed his hand over the girl's hand.

He closed his hand over hers. His grip was like steel she couldn't break it to dial another number. "Shush, easy I'm not going to hurt you, I just want that droid and then I'll be happy to leave," he said softly and calmly

Sam swallowed in fear "please don't hurt me," Sam whispered. "Shush its okay, I don't intend to" he said softly. He turned her gently around. The soft tone of his voice was lulling her into tranquility. She met his eyes and could have sworn they were almost glowing an ethereal blue. He watched her with an amused smile, he seemed to be waiting for something, but Sam forgot what he wanted.

She forgot everything the second she looked into those eyes, even to be afraid of their owner. "My name is Luke what's yours?" said the man. Sam blinked stupidly at him and whispered back "I don't know"

He chuckled and it broke the spell "You don't know your own name?" said Luke

She looked indignant and glared at him "its Sam, why?" said Sam

The droid had rolled out of her room and chirped from the top of the stairs. The man turned towards the sound and yelled "R2" before bounding up her stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't believe 3

Sam wasn't even sure if Luke had touched the stairs on his way up them. The strange robot was making what sounded like delighted squeaking sounds. Sam followed him upstairs muttering about finally having a guy in her room, and he's more interested in a machine than her. She followed them into her room

"so you got your robot, now what?" said Sam "now I must leave, thank you for taking care of him" said Luke "ah sure, no problem.. ah I mean anytime" she said nervously

This guy was making her nervous in a way Josh never had before. "So I guess that means your leaving huh?" said Sam Luke smiled at her, he could feel her emotions from there and it was a bit flattering. He smiled at her again perhaps under different circumstances, he thought. Then he turned to go towards the stairs. When they heard a loud crash downstairs. "Stay here!" said Luke

He went out her bedroom door and towards the stairs. Sam peered around the corner.

Maul had pulled up to the small dwelling with the numbers that matched the local boys description. He could feel the Jedi inside already. He got out of the ground vehicle and strode across the lawn. He activated his saber just as he reached the door and sliced apart the wooden covering. Then stepping inside he growled one word "Jedi!"

The pieces of the crude door had fallen in with a bang, announcing his arrival to the occupants within.

Luke spotted his adversary and went over the railing to meet him. He activated his saber on the way down. Maul blocked his blow and danced towards the living room. Sam crawled to the balcony's edge and watched. The combatants were dancing around her living room and simultaneously destroying it.

They sliced through furniture and threw potted plants at each other. The taller tattooed one was quite vicious and very destructive. "You can't win Jedi, just give me the plans and I'll make your deaths short," said Maul

The dark one seemed to be trying to beat Luke into submitting to him. Sam watched them in fascination until Maul leapt, yeah leapt, up to the first landing. Sam ran for her room, just as Luke cut the stairwell support out from under Maul. Maul rolled back into the living room area.

Sam was breathing hard on the other side of the door to her room. R2 squeaked at her and she jumped "R2! Damn it, don't do that," said Sam

"Today will see the end of Skywalker," said Maul "not today Maul" said Luke

Luke rolled over what was left of her sofa.

Sam grabbed her jacket and was going to run. This was way too freaky for her. Whatever weird weapons they were using, Sam didn't want any part of. She could always hide out at Josh's. She opened her window and put her leg over the sill. R 2 cheeped at her again.

"What?" she said. It made the noise again "all right already, come here" said Sam. The small robot rolled forward and then rotated its eye lens thingy, towards the door. Then it made a sound like it was saying Luke.

"C'mon R2, he can take care of himself" said Sam

The little robot stayed put. "Okay suit yourself, but I'm out of here" said Sam She started to climb the rest of the way out the window.

The small bot bumped into her leg. "Well c'mon then, close up," said Sam It made a sound like it was asking why. "Because I'm going to roll you down the roof, you wouldn't want to lose a leg would you?" said Sam

It looked skeptical or at least as close as a small robot can to it. Then it reluctantly did it, so she wouldn't leave it behind. Sam set it on its side on the roof and let it roll. It made a screaming noise when it went off the edge. Sam used the trellis to climb down. She was trying hard not to grab any of the rose branches as she climbed down. She got unlucky a few times and almost fell off when she grabbed a thick branch covered in thorns, instead of the trellis.

When she finally reached the ground she was swearing and R2 was upended in a bush protesting loudly. Sam grabbed him out of it and set him on the porch. Instead of rolling for the driveway, which would have been the sensible thing to do. It rolled up her brother's old skate ramp and towards the door.

"oh shit, R2 stop" said Sam. It ignored her and disappeared into the house. Sam swore, she really wanted to run for it, but R2 went back inside and Luke was still there.

"Psst.. R2 come back here, oh man" she said and followed it up. Instead of using the damaged front door. Sam climbed in through the half open window in the bar area. She headed for the door in time to hear Luke scream in pain and fall backwards. Luke was inching his way backwards across the floor. Maul raised that red glowing blade to finish him off and Sam screamed.

Maul looked up at her and grinned "I'll be with you in a moment" he said He didn't see R2 roll up behind him and pull his arc welder out

One-minute Maul had his blade up and was bringing it down in a killing blow. The next his knee was exploding in searing agony. He screamed and instinctively turned his blade backwards and swept it up behind him.

"No!" screamed Luke as he watched R2 explode in bits of metal.

Luke was back up and retreating for Sam's position. Sam winced when she saw what had made him cry out. He was missing his right hand. Maul advanced and Luke stumbled. Sam ran for the area behind the bar and hid. Luke fell at the end of it and looked up at her.

"You failed Jedi; now its time to die" said Maul

Sam could tell Luke was in a great deal of pain. He seemed to be trying to apologize for failing to protect her using only his eyes. In that instant Sam had an epiphany, somehow it wasn't about the droid any longer. Luke was trying to protect her. She resolved he wasn't going to die doing it.

Sam glanced at the backside of the bar. The air tanks for the seltzer system had a full charge. Her dad didn't have them loaded with seltzer water though. They were hooked up to vodka and whiskey bottles on a pressurized delivery system. Sam cranked the power and grabbed the nozzles, one in each hand. She said a silent prayer.

When Maul came around the corner to finish Luke off, Sam soaked him to the skin. Maul ignored the girl spraying him with the foul scented liquid. Instead he raised his saber. Right between Sam's stream and himself. The stream ignited and Sam dropped the sprayers and scrambled back.

Maul's robe caught and he was engulfed in a fireball. He screamed and backed away. Furiously batting at the flames. Sam darted forward and grabbed Luke under the arms.

She dragged him towards the window and shoved him through it. She scrambled after him as the house started to go up. She was dragging Luke towards the van in their driveway. It was her van, so she had a spare key on her key chain.

She got him to the lawn "leave me, run, he'll kill you" said Luke "hell no were both getting out of here, now help me damn it!" said Sam He pushed himself up with his legs and Sam helped him move across the lawn. She unlocked the sliding door and climbed in to pull Luke inside. Then she closed the door behind him and tried to start the van. It wouldn't crank over and the carport was catching on fire

"C'mon baby please, just start just this once" said Sam She tried one more time, this time it started. Sam threw it into gear and floored it out of her driveway. She was just pulling away when she saw Maul striding through the flames towards them. Her mailbox hit the car parked next to her on the roadside. "Ah shit!" said Sam and floored it all the way to the highway.

"Hang on okay I'm going to take you to the hospital" said Sam "no time, I've got to get back to my ship" said Luke. "Okay where's it docked?" said Sam. She was thinking of harbors and was scanning road signs. "In the forest about four clicks out" he said.

Sam looked at him weird "Okay strange spot for a ship" said Sam Luke had levered himself onto one of the bench seats. "Turn here" he said. Sam recognized the dirt road they had turned down almost instantly. "This is the way to make out point," said Sam. "Really, interesting how you know that" said Luke. Sam turned bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't believe 4

"Go down to the end of the road and park" said Luke The girl was clearly totally embarrassed by his implications, he found her blush quite amusing. Sam listened to his orders and parked. She shut off the engine and turned to him. "You know just between you and me your cute and all, but you are so not in any condition for any of those types of activities," said Sam.

He laughed at her reply. "No, it's through those trees," said Luke. He tried to open the door latch and was having no luck doing it. "Here let me help you," said Sam. She opened the door and he staggered out. Sam followed him out and closed the door behind her. He tried to walk and was staggering slightly. Sam put her shoulder under his and helped him walk. They walked for a few minutes maybe longer. She was too busy trying to keep Luke standing. They entered a clearing and Sam's mouth dropped open.

In the empty space was a ship all right. It looked like some sort of high tech stealth fighter. It was all sweeping lines and smooth arcs. It vaguely resembled a metallic bird or some exotic weapon.

"Holy shit!" said Sam Luke laughed at her. "What's the matter, never seen a star ship before?" said Luke Sam's mouth dropped open and she gaped in shock. "It's a space ship?" she said in a breathless whisper.

"Yep, now if you don't mind I have to be going," said Luke He touched the side of it and a small ladder rolled out of the things side. Luke tried to climb the ladder and nearly fell off of it.

Sam debated on what to do next. Was that freak gone at her house? Did she even have a house anymore? She saw Luke almost fall off the ladder for the second time. She swore, the guy would never be able to fly in that condition, especially not with one hand. She swore again and headed for the ladder. She climbed up the side and reached Luke quite quickly.

"What are you doing?" said Luke "Making sure you get home" said Sam "I've got it, I'm fine really" said Luke Sam snorted "No your not, you can't even stand" said Sam "You certainly can't fly that thing" said Sam.

He was trying to open the canopy one handed and it refused to open for him. Sam hit the other latch and the clear dome slid back revealing two seats. Sam sighed, if he actually succeeded in taking off in that thing there was no telling how long he could keep it in the air.

"Get in the back seat" said Sam "Why can you fly?" said Luke "Nope but you do and I'm a real fast learner" said Sam "This is a very complicated craft" said Luke "What's to know keep the yoke steady and remember which direction is up and what's down" said Sam "I thought you said you've never flown?" said Luke "Do video games count?" said Sam.

Luke sighed he was beginning to feel dizzy, maybe she was right and he shouldn't fly. "All right but you need to put a flight suit on" said Luke He pulled out the spare for the gunners mate chair in the back from behind the seat. Sam climbed down and slid the strange fabric over her clothes. It was huge on her so she rolled up the pants legs. Luke eyed her dubiously, she looked ridiculous in the oversized suit.

He handed her a small clip like thing. "Attach it to your collar, its your helmet and air supply" said Luke He pushed on the one on his collar and a strange bunch of clear plates enclosed his head. Sam hooked the thing on her collar and pushed the button. Her head was suddenly encased in a weird bubble. Luke climbed into the back seat and Sam took the front seat.

"Hit the canopy controls, there right there," said Luke He pointed to a blue button. Sam hit the button and the dome slid shut. She swallowed, this was it she was going to fly, for real. No reloads if she crashed, just a huge splat. It was incredibly daunting.

"Fasten your flight harness," said Luke. Sam looked at the seat. On it was what looked like a five point racing harness. She fastened it and waited expectantly. The control board was a mass of unknown buttons and none of them marked in English.

"Now we fire up the engines, start with the repulsors, those will get us above the tree line" said Luke "They go up?" said Sam "Yes among other things" said Luke. He showed her where the buttons for those were and she pushed them. She felt a strange thrumming sound coming from below her. It was making her butt vibrate and it tickled.

"Now pull back gently on the controls" said Luke. Sam did so slowly she didn't want to take any chances of damaging the craft by accident. The ship slowly left the ground and rose above the trees. It was nearly sun up and the sky was starting to turn gray. "As soon as we are clear of the trees, you'll need to switch to the main engines," said Luke

He told her to push a few more buttons, so she did. The thrum was replaced by a roaring sound.

"Whoa loud" said Sam "Not really, we're just on top of them" said Luke "Now wait a few seconds more, than slowly depress the long pedal at your feet" said Luke Sam waited until she was sure she was above the trees and then gently pressed down some on the pedal. The ship jolted forward and Sam barely kept the control yoke steady. "Now you want to start climbing before we meet some taller trees," said Luke.

Sam pulled back slightly and the craft climbed higher. They were skimming across the treetops when the alarm went off "What the heck is that?" said Sam

"Those are your sensors, that button kills the audio alarm" said Luke "Now hit the buttons above the blinking lights and see what they are telling you" said Luke She did and symbols scrolled across a miniature screen. She couldn't read the words, but she recognized the picture of the F14 on the screen.

"Oh shit, the Air Force!" said Sam "Will they shoot us down?" said Luke Sam sighed "More than likely, we're a UFO" said Sam "Are they able to leave your atmosphere?" he asked "Ah no, nothing we have can do that except the space shuttle" said Sam "You only have a shuttle?" said Luke

"Ah yeah why?" said Sam

"No reason" said Luke "What is an UFO?" said Luke "Ah that's an unidentified flying object" said Sam "and they usually shoot these down?" said Luke "Yeah like dur; they could be spies or something" said Sam "we are not spies, will they still shoot us?" said Luke

"Ah I really don't want to find out, do you?" said Sam "No not really, can you evade them?" said Luke "Yeah if I can keep climbing and hope they don't get a lucky shot before I do" said Sam "You can always shoot back" said Luke Sam debated it, then looked at the buttons in front of her.

Whatever this ship was packing, it was probably a sure bet that those planes weren't a match for it. It felt to Sam like attacking someone with a bazooka when they are holding a butter knife. She decided against that course of action and depressed the pedal some more.

It was a safe bet this thing could also out run them. Luke looked back at the two fighters behind them. He had the countermeasures prepared just in case they did fire. He was proud of Sam for not simply shooting them down. Sam continued to speed ahead of the fighters and to climb.

Then they fired at them. Luke released two chaff bursts. Sam turned the yoke quickly and rolled the ship out of the way. "Holy shit, what were those?" said Sam "heat seekers, fortunately they like the chaff better" said Luke. Sam pulled back and started to climb again.

"You need to activate the atmospheric controls," said Luke He pointed out another set of buttons for her to push. The fighters followed them as high as they could, then broke off pursuit, when they reached the outer atmosphere.

"Put your nose down some and keep her steady we're clear of the atmosphere" said Luke Sam did as he said and was awed by the view in front of her. They were now in space, the planet was below them. Like some giant sized painting it hung in front of them.

"Now point our nose that way and activate your com system" said Luke "com system?" said Sam "Yes, I was supposed to meet someone this ship doesn't have a sub-light drive yet, so Han is meeting us" said Luke "Ah okay and then we'll do what?" said Sam "Then we will hook ourselves up below him and get a ride out of this system" said Luke "The star system?" said Sam "Yes what else did you think I was talking about?" said Luke

Sam was somewhat shocked yeah she should have expected this. "You've never left your world before have you?" said Luke "Ah no, most people don't unless they work for NASA" said Sam "NASA?" said Luke "The people with the space shuttle, it's a government agency" said Sam

"How far do they usually travel?" said Luke "Usually only as far as our moon" said Sam "Your going much farther than that, does it scare you?" said Luke "I'd be lying if I said no, but that doesn't mean I want to turn back" said Sam "Good cause we don't have enough fuel for that" said Luke The subject was making Sam nervous so she changed it.

"Ah so where exactly are we supposed to meet ah… Han?" said Sam "Out past the planet with the rings" said Luke. Sam suppressed the urge to gulp nervously. Holy shit they were going far. Farther than anyone from earth had ever been. She had never really thought about what she was doing when she climbed into the cockpit with Luke. She decided she really needed to think about something else, before she hurled in this bubble she was wearing.

"So what gives with the glowing sword thingy?' said Sam. He chuckled "Its called a light-saber and it's the traditional weapon of a Jedi" said Luke "what's a Jed eye?" said Sam "The Jedi are the guardians of peace throughout the galaxy" said Luke, or at least they would be if the galaxy was at peace, thought Luke. "If its supposed to be a Jedi weapon how come that guy had one, he didn't look at all peaceful," said Sam

"No, no he wasn't one of us, he was a Sith the enemies of the Jedi" said Luke. The last word came out in a gasp. "Are you all right back there?" said Sam "Yeah fine, just bumped something" said Luke "Please, just pay attention to your flying and we'll be fine" said Luke

"Ah Luke?" said Sam "Yes Sam" said Luke "I never got to thank you for saving my ass back there" said Sam "Your welcome hon, and your already thanking me by helping me get home" said Luke "It's the least I can do, besides your too cute to get splattered" said Sam "You think I'm cute?" said Luke.

His tone was teasing again, but she had the distinct impression that the Jedi was blushing behind that mask. "Yeah I think anyone who's not a lesbian would say that, why am I making the Jedi blush?" said Sam. He chuckled at her "Maybe, but thank you all the same, your not so bad yourself" said Luke. Sam smiled, so he was interested.

They were coming up on an asteroid belt. "Oh great now what?' said Sam "You steer though them, carefully, use your instincts and you'll do fine" said Luke. Sam took a steadying breath and tried to calm her racing pulse. She slipped into an almost trance like state. She began maneuvering them through the asteroid belt. It wasn't until they exited the other side, that Sam sighed in relief.

"Very good" said Luke. He was mildly surprised, she had handled the craft so well. He had expected a much bumpier ride from a beginner.

Sam was handling the craft like she was born to it. Sam could see Saturn ahead of them and it looked beautiful. Sam had been worried all through the asteroid belt. Until she realized how easily the craft maneuvered, it could probably turn on a dime literally.

"Yes it is beautiful out here, I can show you so many beautiful worlds, would you like that?" said Luke. Sam smiled "Sounds like a date" said Sam. Luke just smiled, but didn't answer her.

"So where exactly are you from?" said Sam "Tattooine, it's a desert planet, my guardians were moisture farmers" said Luke "Moisture farmers?" said Sam.

She wasn't sure what that was, but it sounded dull. "All of its desert?" said Sam "Yes, it has two suns and not much else" said Luke "Sounds horrible, no wonder you left" said Sam "I almost didn't, I almost ended up becoming a moisture farmer too" said Luke "What stopped you?" said Sam

"My dad, he came and got me" said Luke "Your dad?" said Sam "Yeah he was a Jedi, and after Uncle Owen died my Aunt Beru had just given up on everything" said Luke "Some people do that when they lose someone" said Sam

"My mom reacted the same way after dad died, she's never really gotten over it" said Sam "Your dad died?" said Luke. "She remarried last year though," said Sam "Yeah he was in the gulf war, he was an army ranger" said Sam

"I'm sorry" said Luke "Its okay at least you have a dad though right" said Sam "Yeah he's all the family I have left, him and my sister" said Luke "You have a sister?" said Sam "Yeah this is her ship, I borrowed it remember" said Luke

"What about your mother?' said Sam "She was murdered when I was a baby, he was going to kill us too until dad stopped him" said Luke "Him who?" said Sam "Vader, my father's former master, he went mad and joined the Sith" said Luke

"Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" said Sam "They were worse for my father, so bad my aunt and uncle raised me" said Luke

" His friend Bail took in my sister, until he could handle it" said Luke "Ouch poor guy, he must have really been hurting" said Sam. This time Luke changed the subject, he would have to swear her to secrecy later.

"You've never seen technology like this have you?" said Luke "Only in sci-fi movies" said Sam "I didn't think stuff like this really existed" said Sam


	5. Chapter 5

Don't believe 5

"Its fairly common where I come from, you'll get used to it in time" said Luke .Sam privately wondered, just how long he thought she was going to stay. "So do you usually do stuff like this?" said Sam "Like what?' said Luke "Go to other worlds, fly spaceships that sort of stuff" said Sam "Yes I do and a lot of other things too, but I'm primarily a fighter pilot" said Luke "and a Jed eye" said Sam "and a Jedi" said Luke "Is this a fighter?" said Sam.

She was wondering what exactly she was flying. "No its called a Jedi explorer, its mostly experimental, they haven't even had a chance to put in the sub light drive" said Luke "Oh is it yours?" said Sam "No its my sisters, I just borrowed it" said Luke "Well thank gawd she isn't into pink" said Sam "Yes, thank the force she isn't" said Luke.

He didn't think he would ever live it down if she were. "So what do you do on your world?" said Luke "Oh I'm in high school and I write music for my boyfriend's band" said Sam "Your boyfriend?" said Luke "Yes Josh, he had just dropped me off before you showed up, wish you had met him he'd really love this ship" said Sam

Luke swallowed nervously, he had a bad feeling Josh was dead. He didn't want her to know that while she was flying though. "What kind of music do you write?' said Luke "Oh mostly like Goth metal grunge sort of stuff, I do some of the vocals on some of it though, we were trying for sort of a Night-wish sound" said Sam

Luke had no idea what she was talking about, but it stopped her from thinking about Josh, so it was good enough for him. Sam was going to elaborate on their plans for becoming mega rock stars, when something on the board beeped at her. "That's the com, answer it, its most likely Han" said Luke

He pointed to a button on the panel, next to the blinking light. Sam pushed it and a voice sounded right in her ear. "Hey kid, where the heck have you been, your late" said Han "Your father is going completely nuts, he's insisting something's happened to you" said Han "Ah hi, are you Han?" said Sam

"Ah yeah.. who the heck are you and where's Luke?" said Han "Relax Han I'm behind her, she's flying for me" said Luke. He sounded absolutely horrible to Sam's ears, and she hoped it was just the sound in these helmet things. "You okay kid you don't sound so good?" said Han.

His voice had gone from chiding to concerned. "I'm fine" said Luke "No you're not" Sam said "Why what's wrong with him kid?" said Han "He's hurt" said Sam. Luke groaned in embarrassment, Sam ignored it. "Why what happened and how bad?" said Han "We were attacked and he's lost a hand, that's why I'm flying" said Sam

"Have you ever flown anything kid?' said Han "Ah no not really, unless you count video games and the last few hours" said Sam "Ah okay, I'm going to talk to Luke now okay" said Han. Han wiped his hand over his face, Chewbacca next to him growled something. "Yeah I know pal, I know," said Han. He switched the channel to the gunners seat. "All right kid, what gives with the girl?" said Han

Luke groaned, "She saved my ass Han, I wouldn't have been able to get off the ground without her," said Luke. Han sighed "Okay, how's she been handling that thing?' said Han "Great actually way better than I expected her to, she's a tad bit nervous but she's losing that" said Luke.

Han ran his hand through his hair again. "Okay I'm going to walk her through it, I just hope she can handle this" said Han. He switched the com off to Luke "Yeah I know, she has no real experience, I just hope she doesn't scratch us up too badly I just repainted the undercarriage" said Han. The wookie growled something about keeping the rest of the paint. He switched on the pilots com.

"Okay kid here's what were going to do, I don't know if Luke warned you about this or not, but were going to piggyback you out of the system" said Han "Yeah he said something about not having some sort of drive?" said Sam "Okay that's right, I'm going to slowly bring my ship down on top of yours, I'm not going to hit you okay, so no panicking" said Han

"Okay, so how are we going to attach?" said Sam "Good question sweetheart. There's clamps on top of your ship and on the bottom of mine, I'm going to line them up, all you have to do is keep the ship in position" said Han "Okay, sounds simple" said Sam

"Its not hun, the ships gonna buck and bounce, and your alarms are going to go off, but you have to hold it steady, if you don't you'll punch a hole in both our ships and we're both toast" said Han. Sam swallowed nervously. Chewbacca growled at Han and hit his arm for scaring her. Sam took a deep breath, stretched her fingers and got a good grip on the yoke. "Okay, ready when you are" said Sam.

Hans ship began to slowly lower towards theirs. Hans ship was huge compared to theirs. The ship started bucking and trying to bounce. The alarms started going off, but Sam couldn't let go of the yoke to shut them off. Just when she thought she couldn't hold it any longer, Han's ship made a huge banging noise.

The ship stopped vibrating. "Please tell me I didn't hit you," said Sam "No sweetheart those were the docking clamps, you should have a row of green lights across the bottom of your board" said looked at the board, sure enough he was right. "Yep all green," she said, sighing in relief

"You did good hun now just sit back and relax were taking you home" said Han. Han switched off the com. "Holy vapor she did it" said Han Chewy whined something. "Of course I was worried about them too, geez I'm not heartless" said Han "Did you calculate the jump already?" said Han.

Chewy growled yes so Han hit the switch for the sub light drive and moved the lever all the way forward. He couldn't wait to get back to base.

The com went dead, so Sam turned back to look at Luke "Luke are you okay back there?"said Sam. No response greeted her. She turned to look at him. He seemed to be asleep or something. His skin was all ashy and clammy looking, he looked awful to her. She reached her hand out and shook him. "Luke!" Sam yelled "um what? Not so loud it echoes," said Luke.

The stars around them suddenly became lines and Sam gaped in wonder. "Whoa!" said Sam "What'd you want?" said Luke "Just to check on you, how are you doing?" said Sam "Great, just a little tired" said Luke. "Luke?" said Sam. He murmured something, for some reason the word tired was setting off warning bells in Sam's mind. "Luke" said Sam.

He mumbled something she didn't understand. "Luke listen to me you have to stay awake" said Sam "Mmm.. okay… just five more minutes dad" said Luke. He was obviously trying to go to sleep . "Luke!" Sam yelled, he jumped slightly "What?" he said moaning. "Stay awake your starting to go into shock, you have to stay awake" said Sam

"No I'm not, I was trying to go into a Jedi healing trance" said Luke "Did you?" said Sam "No, I'm too tired to concentrate" said Luke. "So tired" Luke murmured, "Luke please stay with me, stay awake talk to me or something, just don't sleep okay," said Sam.

Sam hit the controls for the com unit. "Han?" said Sam "Yes kiddo, What'd you need?" said Han "I think Luke's going into shock, we need to get him to a doctor fast" said Sam. "Take it easy sweetheart, I've got it covered, the medics are waiting on the flight deck for us" said Han "Okay, how long till we're there?" said Sam

"A few minutes more just try and keep him awake" said Han. Sam hit the off button on the com and turned towards Luke. He had his eyes closed, so she shook him. "What?, let me sleep woman" said Luke "Luke listen to me, tell me about being a Jedi or something" said Sam "Can't it wait?" said Luke

"No, I have to know now, tell me" said Sam "What do you want to know?" said Luke "Anything you want to tell me" said Sam. He laughed weakly. "Don't worry so much I can hear it," said Luke "How do you hear worrying?" said Sam "Through the force" said Luke "What's the force?" said Sam

"It's the energy that binds all living things together" said Luke "Okay, so how does it tell you what I'm thinking?" said Sam "Your voice tells me that, it tells me other things" said Luke "Like what other things?" said Sam "Like you can touch it too, if you learn how" said Luke

"Okay, like why would I do that?" said Sam "because it's a part of you and you have the potential to be a Jedi" said Luke "and how would you know that?" said Sam "because I can almost see it around you" said Luke

"Okay now your seeing things, that's not very reassuring" said Sam "If you like, we can test you when we get to the base and I'll prove it to you" said Luke "Test me how?" said Sam "A simple blood test, to measure the midichlorian levels in your blood stream" said Luke

"What the heck is a midichlorian?" said Sam "It's a microscopic organism that lives in your bloodstream, force users, like the Jedi have a huge count of them" said Luke "Okay if you say so" said Sam. She sounded skeptical to him. "You don't believe me do you?" said Luke

"Well no, not really, it all seems a little far fetched" said Sam "Like space travel and star ships?" said Luke "Okay, you got me there" said Sam "Will you consent to the test?" said Luke "Yeah sure, why not?" said Sam. The com beeped and Sam turned around to answer it. "Hey Kidd were dropping out of hyperspace in a few seconds" said Han "As soon as we drop out, I'm going to disconnect you and you pull ahead and they'll tractor you in" said Han


	6. Chapter 6

Don't believe 6

"Han solo to the tower, come in," said Han. A second later the com crackled with static. They were just about to drop out of hyperspace. "Tower here, what's your status?" said the tower person. "Rendevous a success, Luke's injured though, got a native flying him home" said Han "Say again?" said the tower "He picked up some native girl, guess he taught her to fly, because she's flying for him" said Han "What is commander Skywalkers' injuries and why is he unable to fly himself?" said tower. "He lost a hand according to the girl," said Han

The com button beeped indicating that Sam was trying to call through "Hold on a second she's calling me" said Han "Put her on speaker" said a new voice over the com. Han recognized it as Luke's dad. "Sure thing sir," said Han He hit the switches necessary. "Han?" Sam said "go ahead kiddo what's happening?" said Han, "I think Luke's going into shock, he tried some Jed eye trance thing and said he couldn't concentrate enough to do it, also he keeps trying to pass out on me," said Sam

"Its all right babe, we're almost there, can you keep him awake?" said Han "We will have medics waiting on deck for him, just try to keep him from sleeping," said the tower "Ah.. okay," said Sam. She was startled by the new voice. "Hun were coming out of hyperspace now, as soon as we slow down some, I'm releasing the docking clamps," said Han

"Then we will guide you from there," said the tower. Han shut off the link to Sam. "You guys might want to use the tractor beam she has little to no flight experience" said Han "Thank you for your suggestion Captain Solo, I think we'll heed it" said the tower. Han switched off their link and turned on hers. "Okay kid this is what's going to happen. As soon as you're free of the clamps go straight forward into the asteroid belt. Head towards the huge one right in front of us, they'll tractor you in the rest of the way" said Han "Tractor?" said Sam. She was thinking of farming equipment.

"Yes, a huge beam of light that tows you in," said Han "Oh!" said Sam. "I'm going to switch you back to the tower for further instructions, just do what they say and you'll be fine," said Han. "Thanks, Han," said Sam "Don't mention it, kid, see you on the ground?" said Han. He switched the com over to the tower and pulled back on the throttle. Then he released the clamps.

Luke's ship shot forward under its own power. Han watched as she flew it right on course towards the base's docking bay. A few seconds later a tractor beam shot out of the docking bay's entrance and Luke's ship was being pulled in. Han would wait until his ship was clear and then follow.

"Okay kid what's your name?" said the tower "Sam," she said "Okay Sam, just fly towards the huge asteroid right in front of you and we'll tractor you in," said the tower "Ah okay," said Sam. She did as they said and the ship was quickly enveloped in a huge white light. She shut the engines down because they were straining against the beam. "Good girl that's right shut down your engines," said the tower.

Sam watched in total fascination as the ship was guided into the biggest set of doors she had ever seen. She was set down smoothly on a huge metal deck. "Luke we're landing now," said Sam. She received no answer, oh shit he must have passed out. Sam undid her harness and turned around in her seat. She shook Luke furiously and smacked him a few times. "Luke!" she screamed "Oh Gawd! Please wake up, Luke!" she said shaking him. She could tell he was still breathing, so at least he wasn't dead.

She shook him again and yelled his name. The ship touched the ground and she hit the open button for the canopy. It slid open and she screamed for help. Guys in strange gray suits climbed the side of the craft. They had a strange floating gurney next to them. One of them injected something into Luke's arm. They loaded him onto the stretcher and floated it quickly towards the med bay. Sam watched in dismay as they wheeled him away.

"Please don't die on me Luke," she whispered. Tears were in her eyes, she was so scared. She climbed out of the craft and slid down the ladder. Hissing in pain when she reached the bottom because she forgot about the damage her roses had done to her hands. She reached for the helmet latch. She wanted the damn thing off, it was stifling her. The latch, however, refused to give. She started swearing and tugging at the darn thing.

Han landed his ship in time to see Luke's stretcher disappear down the hall to the med ward. He let chewy shut down the engines and headed for the exit ramp of his ship. He started to follow them until he spotted the girl standing by Luke's ship. That had to be Sam, he thought. She was having trouble removing her helmet, so he approached.

Her flight suit was huge on her; he guessed it was Luke's spare. In spite of his worries for Luke, he laughed. She looked quite comical trying to tug her helmet off while swearing the whole time. Han walked right up to her. "Here let me help," said Han. He hit the latch and the helmet gave. He promptly pulled it the rest of the way off. A pile of white, black and red hair fell out and hung past her shoulders.

"Thanks," said Sam "Your welcome, I'm Han by the way," he said. He extended his hand to the girl; she took it and shook it. Guess some hand gestures are galaxy-wide. "Sam," she said. Han happened to glance out of the corner of his eye.

The general was approaching them both. "Stick with me kiddo and let me do the talking," said Han. Sam looked confused until she saw the intense-looking man bearing down on them. "General sir, good morning sir," said Han. The man ignored the greeting "Who is this?" said the general.

He pointed at Sam. "That's Sam sir, she flew Luke home" said Han. The man was scrutinizing Sam so hard, she thought he was peering at her insides. "Where is my son?" he asked Han "They took him to the sickbay," said Han. The man was making Sam incredibly nervous. He glanced at her and then back at Han "She's your responsibility until further notice." said the general.

"Yes sir," said Han Then the general turned on his heel and walked in the direction they had taken Luke in. Han sighed in relief when he was gone. Sam waited until she was sure he was out of earshot. "Who was that?" said Sam "That my dear was General Anakin Skywalker, Luke's dad," said Han "Oh, is he always that intense?" said Sam. Han nodded yes "He's worried about Luke hon, don't let him scare you," said Han. "He's really a nice guy, and speaking of which I want you to meet someone," said Han

Chewbacca was striding towards them and Han didn't want the kid to freak out. "This is Chewbacca my copilot," said Han. He pointed to a huge creature walking towards them. Sam stared in shock, his copilot was big foot's cousin? The creature stopped in front of them and looked down at Sam. It held its hand out and said, "How did she even reach the pedals?" Han started laughing and Sam looked at him funny.

Most likely wondering what was so funny. Han was glad the kid didn't understand wookie. "The general put us in charge of her," said Han. The creature made a weird mewling sound and nodded yes. "C' mon kid, let's go find you something else to wear and get some grub," said Han. Sam was staring up at the wookie. She felt absurdly like a hobbit next to the creature. She only came to its waist; hell even Han was taller than her.

"Oh yeah, good idea," said Sam. She started walking, following the two of them out of the launching bay. She ended up having to hold the thighs of her flight suit so she could walk in it. Han stifled the urge to laugh at her. They did hear several snickers as they passed through.

Han took her to a crew area and stopped at the supply Sargent desk. "Well I don't know if we have anything that small, maybe one of the smaller species?" said the sarge "Ah Han?" said Sam "Well can you check?" said Han "Han!" said Sam "Hold on kid," said Han. Chewy smacked his arm. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" said Han.

Chewy pointed at the girl and growled. "All right what is it kid?" said Han "I have clothes underneath this, I just need a place to change," said Sam "Fresher's in there kid," said the sarge. He pointed to a colored panel that Sam had no idea was a door. "Thanks," said Sam. She walked towards it and it remained shut, okay so it wasn't automatic. "Ah, how do you open it?" Sam asked.

Han laughed and showed her which button to push on a panel to its side. Looking incredibly embarrassed Sam said "thanks" and ducked inside. "Where did you say she was from again?" said the sarge "I'm not entirely sure?" said Han

The door closed behind Sam and she sighed. The bathroom was weird, the sinks looked like they were floating and didn't even use water. The toilets resembled fold-down shelves and the doors to the stalls were press closed. Sam undid the strange zipper on her flight suit and slid it off.

The backs of her knees were sore for some reason. The air in there was cold on her bare skin. Sam tilted her leg sideways and looked at the back of her knees. There was some sort of bloody rash on their backsides. "Ouch, what the heck?" said Sam. She pulled off her had a matching one on her elbows and around her collarbone.

She could think of no reason why they were there. Maybe she was allergic to the fabric? Sam put her jacket back on carefully, she was trying to avoid touching the rash at all because it smarted. She draped the flight suit over her arm and pushed the button for the door to open. She walked out.

Han was still talking to the supply sergeant. Chewie made a comment and Han turned to look at the girl. She was wearing some sort of short skirt and matching jacket. Under the jacket was a short shirt that left her stomach bare. A small piece of metal gleamed from her belly button. Her shoes left her toes bare and the nails had color on them.

The kid was cute. He really couldn't blame Luke for bringing her along. Her clothing was a bit strange but he supposed it was normal for her world. She walked up to the supply sergeants desk and handed him the flight suit. She was moving slowly like she was in pain. "Hey kid you okay?" asked Han "yeah just a little sore, got some sort of rash from that thing," said Sam

The supply sergeant looked shocked. "You actually flew in this thing?" said the sarge "yeah why?" said Sam "let me see your collar," said the sarge. Sam turned down her jacket collar. Han looked upset "flight burn I figured as much, who let you fly in this?" said the sergeant "Luke gave it to me, but it was kind of an emergency," said Sam.

The man snorted "tis no excuse to let a young lady get hurt" said sarge "you take her up to sickbay and get those treated, I'll get her one that fits if I have to take her measurements and order her one" said sarge.

"Yeah that's a good idea besides it'll give us a chance to check on Luke," said Han "well you tell that boy I want to talk to him," said sarge. Han blanched the sarge was likely to chew Luke out big time for this move. "C' mon kid, let's get that taken care of," said Han


	7. Chapter 7

Don't believe 7

They walked through so many hallways that Sam didn't know where they were. They stopped in front of some double doors. "Hold on let me go in first," said Han. Sam and chewy waited outside. While Han went inside to check on something. He came out a second later.

"Okay he's in a bacta tank so we can't see him yet, but we can get those burns taken care of." said Han "what's a bacta tank and why can't we see him?" Sam asked. "It's a healing tube filled with bacta, the patient usually floats in it, nude," said Han "fully nude?" said Sam. She had a wicked grin on her face. "Down girl," said Han

Sam pouted and Han shook his head in disbelief. The kid wanted to play voyeur, what a dirty mind. A girl after his own heart. He grinned and escorted her into the room. One area was curtained off, so Sam reasoned it was where Luke was. A tall stick like alien approached them. Sam took a step back. What the heck was that? "This way please," said the creature. Sam glanced at Han. "Go on follow the doc," said Han shooing her after the strange alien.

The alien instructed her to sit on some sort of floating exam table. It walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a spray canister of some sort. While the creature had its head turned Sam looked under the table. She was trying to see how it was floating. The creature cleared its throat and Sam jerked upright. "Did you lose something?" said the alien

"Ah no, I was just... um… curious" said Sam. It gently turned her leg and sprayed the stuff on it. It immediately stopped hurting. "About what if I may ask?" said the alien Sam looked embarrassed. "how it floats," said Sam The creature chuckled. "ah I see, it's the repulsors," said the alien. "Now please remove your covering," said the alien.

Sam looked shocked until she realized it meant her jacket. She took it off and the creature sprayed her arms and her collarbone area. "Anywhere else," it asked Sam held out her hands. The creature clucked over those and sprayed them as well. Sam sighed in relief as the pain was instantly relieved.

"Sounds like someone is feeling better," said a new voice. Sam looked up; the general was standing in the doorway. "She had some flight burns sir, they've been treated now," said the medic. "I'm curious why did you spray her hands?" said Anakin "She had some sort of cuts all over them," said the medic. "I see you may go now," said Anakin "I remember you now, your flight suit didn't fit at all," said Anakin "it was Luke's," said Sam.

Her mouth had gone dry for some reason. "I see, so I'm right you are the one who flew my son home, thank you," he said. Sam smiled and blushed bright red. "Your welcome" she squeaked in response. Anakin reached out and took the girls arm. He carefully avoided the flight burn and turned her hand over. He was curious about the cuts.

"My son will want to see you when he wakes," said Anakin. Sam's mind, wanted to blurt that she wouldn't mind seeing him now. The man smiled for some reason and looked her in the eye. She could see the man had a mischievous sense of humor. She wondered if he could do the mind-reading thing as Luke had. He smiled at her and nodded yes. Sam promptly turned crimson.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the sentiment, but let's wait until he's clothed my dear," said Anakin. Sam started to stammer a protest. "Solo?" said Anakin. Han poked his head in the door.

"She descent?" he asked "yes her clothing is still intact, her thoughts on the other hand," said Anakin "Solo see that she gets fed and I'll have Leia find her a room, I'll debrief her later," said Anakin. He walked out of the room and behind the curtain.

"Debrief?" said Sam "question you; geez kid get your mind out of the gutter Jedi are mind readers," said Han

Sam turned redder than before. "Okay you heard the general let's get some grub," said Han Chewy growled his accent and they headed back into the maze of hallways. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the food was mentioned.

Anakin had been in the bacta room checking on his son. He had been incredibly worried about him for quite some time. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong with Luke. He had felt the boy cry out in pain earlier. It must have been when he lost his hand.

He was grateful the boy had made it home alive. Thanks to that native girl. Though it would have been nice if he had brought the death star plans with him. He had to know what happened; unfortunately, he would have to settle for the girl's version until Luke was awake. He wasn't even sure if she could be trusted.

She looked harmless, a bit odd in her mannerisms though. He wondered why she had looked under the exam table. Was her naivety genuine or an act? He needed answers and he was too worried to think about riddles now. Luke had come too close to dying of shock.

He had seen the girl walk in. Solo waited in the waiting room area for her. He watched as the doc sprayed bacta on her wounds. She must have gotten flight burn from wearing that ill-fitting suit. He would make sure she had one that fit if she ever flew again.

Han was usually a good judge of character; he would pull the man aside and ask his opinion on her. When he touched the girl her emotions hadn't yielded anything that would push him either way into trusting her. He had picked up on her desire to peak on his son in the bacta tank. Her embarrassment was quite amusing.

She had an undeniable attraction to Luke. She seemed like a decent girl. Civilian or not she would have to be debriefed, as would his son as soon as possible. He felt better having had a chance to thank the girl. Much as he would like to stay at his son's side he had duties to attend to. He had already taken enough personal time away from his was time for him to return to business.

Sam pov

They had entered another huge room through another set of double doors. The room resembled a high school cafeteria complete with food line and attached tables. The only difference was the mixed species and the robots serving the food. Han and chewy grabbed a tray and got in line.

So Sam did the same. She took his advice on what not to eat. Some of the items looked just plain gross. "Just stick with us kid and you'll eat good," said Han "oh and avoid the dichondra pie, trust me," said Han "well at least some of this stuff looks like stuff from home," said Sam

She picked up some strange fruit that resembled an apple. At least on the outside inside it was blue. "Where is your home?" said Han. they found a seat and sat down. The table moved slightly when chewy sat down. "It's called Earth and I'm not sure where it is from here," said Sam. She munched on something resembling biscuits. "So where are you two from?" said Sam

"I'm from Corellia, and Chewy here is from Kashyk, he's a wookie," said Han The creature grinned at her around a mouthful of that pie stuff. Sam wanted to hurl but swallowed the rising bile. She liked these two rogues; she hoped to keep them as friends for a very long time. "Hey, Leia over here!" Han yelled. He waved to a young woman with brown hair. The woman spotted him waving and carried her tray in their direction. She set her tray next to Hans and leaned over and kissed him.

"Leia I wanted you to meet someone, this is Sam she flew Luke home," said Han "oh! so you're the one everyone's talking about?" said Leia "Sam this is Leia, Luke's sister" said Han "hi nice to meet you" said Sam extending her hand to Leia. "Have you met our dad yet?" said Leia "yep your old man even thanked her" said, Han

"I hardly think I qualify as an old man," said Anakin "dad!" said Leia. Anakin leaned down and hugged Leia. "Um.. sir.. of course not," said Han. He was trying to dissemble in front of the general. Anakin was obviously ribbing the guy. Sam grinned and tried to hold in her laughter. Leia didn't bother to try she started laughing

"Sorry honey it was just too much," said Leia "ha, ha, very funny sweetheart," said Han. "Anyways I just stopped in to tell you they pulled Luke out of the bacta and are fitting him with a prosthetic," said Anakin "when you have a chance Solo I need to debrief you, my dear would you be so kind as to follow me?" said Anakin. Sam stopped eating and swallowed the lump in her throat instead. "I was wondering if you mind answering a few questions?" said Anakin "no of course not," said Sam. "my son asked about you, you must have made quite an impression," said Anakin


End file.
